Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device.
Background Art
As shown in FIG. 4, a display device such as a liquid crystal display device includes a display panel 101 and a flexible printed circuit substrate 104 connected to the display panel 101, and the like accommodated in a bezel. As shown in the drawing, the flexible printed circuit substrate 104 may be bent on the side of the display panel 101 to go around the back surface side of the display panel 101 (see, for example, FIG. 2 in JP-A-2013-44944).
Two types of bezels are used: a front bezel 131 supporting the display surface side of the display panel 101 and a rear bezel 135 supporting the back surface side of the display panel 101. The front bezel 131 and the rear bezel 135 are engaged with each other (see, for example, FIG. 1 in Domestic Re-publication of PCT Application No. 2007-094095). This engagement is made in such a way that one of the front bezel 131 and the rear bezel 135 covers the outer surface of the other. In the case shown in FIG. 4, the front bezel 131 is engaged with the rear bezel 135 in such a way that the rear bezel 135 covers the outer surface of the front bezel 131. A tape 105 is affixed across the front bezel 131 and the rear bezel 135 to fix these bezels.
A step is present between the upper end of the side wall of the rear bezel 135 and the side wall of the front bezel 131 and a concavity 133 is formed. Accordingly, the tape 105 may be affixed to the surface of the concavity 133 when the worker pushes the tape 105 during affixing of the tape 105 to the engagement section or peripheral buffer material or the like pushes the tape 105 during transfer of the liquid crystal display device to which the tape 105 has been affixed. Concurrently with this, when a force is applied so that the front bezel 131 and the rear bezel 135 push against each other and the front bezel 131 and the rear bezel 135 deviate close to each other, the tape 105 is affixed to the surface of the concavity 133 in this state and, even after the force is released, the adhesion of the tape 105 may retain the deviation. This applies a stress to the front bezel 131 or the rear bezel 135 and the stress is transferred to the inside of the liquid crystal display device, possibly degrading the display quality of the display panel 101.
For example, in a liquid crystal display device in which the flexible printed circuit substrate 104 goes around the back surface side of the display panel 101 and is in contact with or close to the rear bezel 135 as shown in FIG. 4, when the tape 105 is affixed to the surface of the concavity 133, the rear bezel 135 may be contorted so as to be lifted toward the front bezel 131. Then, the rear bezel 135 pushes and lifts the flexible printed circuit substrate 104 and a stress is transferred from the flexible printed circuit substrate 104 to the display panel 101. As a result, inconsistencies in brightness are caused on the display panel 101.
An object of the invention is to provide a display device including a front bezel, a rear bezel mated with the front bezel in a mated section, and a tape covering the mated section, in which the tape is not easily affixed to the surface of a concavity formed in the mated section.